


Shopping accident

by Lady_Rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accident, Hospital environment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master Harry Potter, Master/Slave, Muggle London, Near Death Experience, Post-Hogwarts, Serious Injuries, Slave Tom Riddle, Slavery, Tom dies and is resusitated, do I need the Major Character death if the character doesn't stay dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: Tom has an accident and dies in a muggle ambulance. They are able to bring him back. Set in Dragon's universe Corruption of Power.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Corruption of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840736) by [Dragonanzar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonanzar/pseuds/Dragonanzar). 



> So I was rereading Dragon's story Corruption of Power and suddenly I had a plot bunny jumping my brain and not letting go. So I kind of stole their Harry and Tom and played around with them. Hopefully they aren't too OOC from their story. This is the outcome. Please let me know if there is a tag missing

Tom looked so small and lifeless hooked up on all these machines. Harry still wasn't exactly clear what had happened to his slave this morning. As usual on a Thursday Harry had helped Tom through the wards so he could do the bi-weekly grocery shopping and then an hour and half into the morning, he had gotten a urgent message from the Minister while was in a meeting with the other Heads of Departments. He had excused himself and directed his assistant to continue the meeting. 

When he had gotten to Kingsley, the Minister had looked unhappy. “Harry, why was your slave alone in muggle London?”

“He does the grocery shopping twice a week while I'm working, Kingsley. The arrangement started when you gave me Draco twelve years ago. Not that it is any of your business how I run my household, Minister.” Harry had answered testily. Thinking back, it had been a wonder that Tom never took the opportunity to try and flee, especially after being allowed to use magic all the time. Of course the knowledge that he would never be free seemed to hinder any opportunities to try and flee. Then his concern had kicked in: how had Kingsley known that Tom had been in muggle London? Had something happened to him? 

“What happened, Kingsley?”, he had wanted to know. Had Tom been hurt?

“Your slave has gotten himself into an accident.” Kingsley had answered and then in a pensive ton had commented, “Apparently, while pushing a child out of the way of a motorised carriage that muggles have these days, thus saving it, he was hit by said carriage.”

“Where is he? St. Mungo's?”, Harry had asked frantically. Kingsley had shaken his head and given him the address of the muggle hospital that the ambulance had brought Tom into. After that meeting he had left by his secretary Adam and had him told to cancel all his appointment for this and the next day that he had a slave to find and rescue from the muggles. The Head of a Department couldn't just take a week or so off but two day for personal reasons were allowed for every ministry worker, even Heads of Departments. 

Finally at the hospital he almost had had to fight the nurse to be let into Toms room. It was only when he had mentioned that they were involved romantically and he had a right to be at his lovers bedside when the nurse had relented and allowed him to see Tom. 

It was a shock seeing him like that, hooked to various IVs and a monitor that beeped regularly that seemed to measure Toms life signs. Alice Thompson – the nurse made a note of the numbers on the monitor and excused herself to get the doctor tending to Tom – or John Doe as she called him. 

“It's good to finally have a name for our John Doe.”, she had commented. 

The doctor was a woman in Harrys age that had kind brown eyes that introduced herself as Dr. Anne Murphy and wanted to talk to him about her patient. She led him into a small room near Toms room that had a round table, some chairs and a computer to one side and a bookcase with medical tomes on the other side. She bid him to take a seat and began to ask about Tom and how they were involved. 

“Well, we are together now for twelve years or rather thirteen in May. Tom is... my companion. When I heard about the accident, my heart almost stopped. Do you know what happened, Dr. Murphy?”, he explained, leaving out the whole slavery thing as that would be rather hard to explain to a muggle doctor.

“As you already know, Mr. Potter, our patient has been involved in an accident. He is lucky to still have his arm attached. The truck that collided with him almost took it off. He also suffered serious damages to his torso and ribcage. While we are able to stabilise him, it was touch and go for longer than I would have liked and he flatlined for over a minute when the ambulance had just brought him in. We were able to bring him back.”, the doctor began to explain.

“He is going to okay though, is he?”, Harry asked with a stoic face, hearing the horrible list of Toms injuries and that Tom had almost died. It wasn't a time to break down. He had to stay strong for Tom, knowing that his slave would want to know what had happened to him in detail when he woke up. 

“While we don't know about his mental capacities until he wakes up, his body should be able to make a full recovery. As if it were a miracle, none of his inner organs are damaged, though his heart showed signs of severe stress due to flat lining.” 

They talked a bit more and Harry was asked to give out some information about Tom like was he allergic to certain medicaments? Had he pre existing conditions? Was his eye colour natural or had he tattooed them red? Then just some more informations on how they could reach him in an emergency? He then was asked to fill out a general questionnaire about Tom. For his age, it wouldn't do to tell the truth and put his date of birth as 31.12.1926 as nobody would believe that. So he made him four years older than himself with the same day and month, that way only one digit changed. For health service provider he filled in NHS, and for relations he filled himself in as Tom didn't have any surviving family. He was as close to family as one could get when one of them was a slave for life and the other the master.

He then asked again to see Tom and the doctor agreed but told him to heed the nurses dictates. He agreed and went back to the room where Tom still laid unconscious. He took a chair and sat next to Tom, putting his hand into his hair and carding through it like he would do at home, with Tom kneeling next to him. He hoped Tom was okay.

Midday came and went and Harry only left when Nurse Alice made him. “You won't do your partner any good if you collapse and end up in a bed next to him. Go to the cafeteria, get some food and drink and then come back. It is very unlikely he would wake up until then.”

Sighing he went, ate a sandwich that tasted like cardboard and drank some soda, that he had never been allowed at the Dursleys and wasn't available in the Wizarding World. Afterwards he hurried back to the hospital room where Tom was. To his surprise, Hermione was there. 

He quietly filled her in as to what happened and what the doctors were doing. Hermione stayed with him until it was evening, just providing a quiet and calming companionship. When visiting hours were over, Harry went home feeling despondent. It had been hard, seeing Tom like this. And Tom hadn't stirred once. He had just lain there only breathing because of the tube in his throat.

The next day, Harry went back for the full day, knowing that the Ministry would stand another day without him and the DMLE was independent enough to keep the day to day business without his daily input. Thank Merlin, it was Friday and Harry could excuse himself for the weekend, unless there was an emergency that was life threatening. 

Nurse Alice told him that at the moment no changes didn't necessarily meant that Tom wouldn't ever wake up just that his body needed to heal some more until he would be able to wake up. Muggle medicine was so slow when it came to healing. That evening he tried to arrange for a transfer to St. Mungo's but failed due to the fact that Tom was a slave and already in care. Harry didn't have the will or the energy to fight the whole Wizarding World right now and gave up after Healer McMullin asked if there was anything wrong with the care muggles provided and if not why was he trying to get his slave into a hospital reserved for wizards and witches, not possessions. He almost hexed McMullin for his comments and decided he didn't have the nerve to go on arguing about hospital policy. 

The weekend Harry spent again at the hospital, sitting on a chair, next to Toms bed, petting his hair. It had a calming effect on him as well. At first he had been doing it because it calmed Tom down, whenever his slave had been afraid or something bad had happened. But over the years he had noticed, it calmed him down just as much, having Tom near him and the man letting him pet his hair. And here, the beeping of the monitor and the fact that Toms torso rose and fell meant, the man he had fallen for, was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up

Tom woke up in a room he had never been in. He opened his eyes but closed them again, as light filled them. What had happened? Where was Master? Where was he himself? He heard a machine beeping rhythmicly and then felt pressure on his left arm. He tried to open his eyes again, slowly this time. The light was more bearable this time. He was in a bed in a white room. The pressure on his arm came from a blood pressure sleeve. He looked around in the room, he appeared to be alone in this room. There was a door, where more light shone into the room. His left hand was chained to the bed and there was something in his mouth. He tried to move his right arm but pain flooded his consciousness. He groaned and suddenly there was a person in his... the room he was staying in. Talking to him. 

“Do you understand me, Tom?”, the person – a woman in white clothing asked. She took his hand and ordered: “Squeeze once for yes and twice for no.” 

He squeezed once as ordered.

“Are you in pain?” 

One squeeze and looking at his right arm, that was in a cast. No wonder he was in pain from trying to move his arm. 

“In your arm?” One squeeze. Communication like this was tedious but the woman adjusted something – in his medicine, he noticed the bags of fluids and the lines running to his body now - and the pain went away.

“Better now?

One squeeze. Even his slight headache was almost gone. Still no sign of his master. Where was he? Had he been abandoned by Harry? Had he only imagined the hand carding through his hair, petting and calming him, telling him without words that he was safe wherever he was? He hated that he couldn't remember what had happened and why his Master wasn't here with him. He felt helpless and worst of all useless. He couldn't even talk with what ever was stuck in his mouth.

“Now, Tom you were in an accident. Do you remember?”

Two squeezes. He couldn't remember anything. And his master wasn't here to protect him. Where was he?

“The ambulance brought you here to St. Marys hospital a week ago. Your friend Harry has spent the whole first four days in here. He only left when we kicked him out to have something to eat or drink. On Monday he was here the whole afternoon and evening, Tuesday Harry spent the evening here and the same yesterday. He only left, when visitor time was over. It's now 2.25 am.”

While he was glad for the information that Harry had been by and had refused to leave for four whole days, and still spent some time after work, Tom suddenly felt guilty. Harry was missing work because of him. If he was a whole week in hospital it meant it was Wednesday night or rather Thursday and Master had been able to spend four days here because of the weekend. He was a bad slave for thinking his master would abandon him. Harry wasn't like that. But Tom still had his fears as did Harry. They were irrational fears, but knowing that didn't really help that much in controlling these fears. He knew all that but still; waking up alone, in pain and in an uncommon, strange room... And of course Harry was asleep at home, it was in the middle of the night. It all went dark again around him.

\-----

“Hello Tom, we haven't met yet. I'm Nurse Alice. I've heard from Nurse Veronica you first woke up this night.” Once again he squeezed the hand, holding his left hand. He also managed to nod. “Good. You remember.” 

“Any pain?” 

Two squeezes. After all he hadn't tried to move his arm or any part of his body other than to squeeze the nurses hand. She seemed kind. Far more than he deserved. He had ordered the death of hundreds of her kind just because they didn't have magic. Would she still be so kind if she knew what he had done? 

“I'm going to get the doctor to see if we can pull your intubation tube out. I'm sure, you would be glad to be able to talk.”, she commented and left. He fell asleep again before the nurse came back with the doctor. 

\-----

“Hello again, Tom. We talked this morning and then you fell asleep before we could pull the tube from your throat. I'm Nurse Alice. Do you remember?”

One squeeze. Yes he remembered the promise that he would be able to talk.

“We are going to do that now and then Harry may come in. When I say now, I want you to take a deep breath and then try to cough, okay?”

One squeeze. He waited for her command. 

“Now, deep breath in.... and cough.” 

While he coughed, she expertly pulled out the tube as well as the mouth guard and he breathed in and out, glad to not have anything in his mouth and throat. She then freed his bound arm and explained the necessity of having the uninjured arm bound to the bed. He hadn't been sleeping calmly and more than once had tried to get the tubus out while sleeping. 

“Thank you, Nurse Alice.” he said. His voice cracked from disuse. And his throat was dry from his mouth being held open for a long time. He flexed his left arm and when the nurse gave him a small plastic with water, he was able to hold it. “Drink, but slowly.”

He drank, the water was heavenly and he would like to have requested another one, but he wasn't sure, if he was allowed. Of course Harry allowed him free drink and free food whenever he desired, but what if Harry was angry with him? His Master had never restricted food or drink, alcohol being the exception, but there was always a first time. He had damaged himself, his Masters property. And he had landed himself in a muggle hospital, who knew what that would cost? Best not to accept to much things from the nurses and doctors until he knew more.

Last time, Tom had caused an accident in the basement of their home – Harrys home – Tom hadn't been allowed to use active magic (healing had been allowed) until he had been healed and researched where he had gone wrong. Of course, Harry had sensed Tom had become obsessed with his research and had disregarded all safety protocols they had put in place to prevent such an accident. Harry had been angry that he had nearly thrown his life away. From what Nurse Alice had explained, the same case could be made here. While he saved the little boy, he had done so at nearly the cost of his life. 

Harry surely would wait until he was hail and healthy again to discuss his punishment, his Master was kind like that but he still didn't like waiting for punishment. Even if Harry had proven, while his punishment could be harsh it almost always was fair. He very seldom used punire any more preferring to having him clean without magic to causing pain.

Suddenly, Harry was there before him and Tom whispered, bowing his head: “Master.”

“Hello Tom, I'm so glad that you are awake and talking. Please don't ever scare me like that again.” Harry almost pleaded with him. He knew for what ever reason, his master had grown fond of him and more than once he had claimed to love him back, but Tom still struggled sometimes to see how that was possible. He was the reason, Harry had grown up in an unloving, abusive and neglectful environment, he still felt guilty about that and so many other things he had done. Even though Harry had told him as his master it was his task to shoulder the guilt and consequences of what had happened, so that he could let go of those feelings; it was still hard to do so. 

Tom nodded. “I'll try, Master.” 

Tom revelled in the feeling of his masters hand in his hair, petting his head. Master was here, he was safe. Harry wouldn't let him alone if he wasn't safe, he knew that, he still felt guilty for thinking bad of his Master, even if it had only been a moment when he had woken up alone in a strange room. They stayed like that, Tom laying on his bed and Harry sitting next to him, hand in his hair, petting him, not saying a word, both just glad to be in each others presence. 

Harry stayed the whole afternoon and evening, going as far as cutting his food for him and helping him feed himself. They talked about inconsequential topics and Tom just enjoyed the warmth and intimacy of their interaction. After dinner Tom was feeling tired and slipped in and out of sleep. Near the edge of his consciousness he noticed that the doctor – Doctor Murphy his tired mind supplied – was talking to his master but it was too much to concentrate on what was being said.

When Tom woke up again, Master was gone, a new nurse was there for him, a Matthew Chains. He was told, they would bring him into a new room the next morning, because he was off the intubation and his health was stable enough not to need intensive care any more. 

Nurse Matthew helped him to the toilette where Tom was alone for the first time in a while. While he washed up a bit, clean water felt so good on his sweaty skin, he looked up at the mirror and noticed that the collar was gone. That was impossible. Had Harry spelled it invisible because of the muggles? Because they hadn't had official slavery in a long time and wouldn't understand. He reached for his throat but found only skin. 

No collar... 

What did that mean? When he had first come into Harry's possession, he had researched his collar in secrecy, only to find out his Master had known about it for almost all of the time he had worked on it. The results of his research had shown that only his death would break the enchantment and nothing else. He felt himself paling. Had he died? How was he still alive, then?

Had his Master – no, now ex-Master, had Harry noticed? But then why hadn't he said something? What would happen now? Would he be sent out into the world? Harry had never wanted a slave he remembered. Only Lady Magics edict had made him keep Tom. Had he lost his home of the last twelve year, because he saved a muggle child? And how would the Wizarding World react to the news that Tom Riddle the man that once had gone by Voldemort was suddenly free? He managed to pull up his occlumentic shields and finished on the toilette, ringing the bell as instructed for Nurse Matthew to help him back to bed. 

“Nurse Matthew, did I die?”, he asked when he was back in bed, laying comfortably, his head section halfway up. 

“I heard you flatlined for a long time, when they brought you in. They had to resuscitate you. I guess that would count as dying. But man, you survived and should concentrate on that and getting better”, the nurse answered. Tom fell silent, then asked about his personal possessions, maybe his collar was still somewhere. True to his gut instinct, there was it, along with around fifty pounds that were for the shopping and the remnants of his clothing.

With the evidence sitting before him on bed and staring him in the face, he couldn't deny it: he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's finally free, hope y'all enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has left and Harry needs to find him again, because ... they belong together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, the last chapter of Shopping accident. I might go on writing in this lovely wonderful universe of Dragon if I get any workable ideas for other scenes but for now, this is the last. I'm giving Tom and Harry back.

Harry had been so relieved to see Tom awake and talking. With no mental issues apparent. The doctor had warned him, that it might be some small things like forgetfulness or not remembering certain names or faces of people he knew. Still he was talking coherently and had recognised him. Dr. Murphy had told him that the next morning, Tom would be transferred to another station where he would probably stay for two or three days before being allowed home.

After work, he flooed home, got the bruise salve and went to the hospital. At the reception, he asked for Toms new room and got the directions. When he came to the right room, he knocked before entering. The room was empty. Where was Tom? Perhaps they had taken him to another test or maybe therapy like Dr. Murphy had mentioned. Or Tom was in the hospital cafeteria, getting himself a coffee or something sweet. He looked around trying to find some kind of schedule or something to see if he could find where Tom was.

On the small table in the room he found a very well known collar and small note next to it.

_Harry._

_I'm sorry._

_Tom._

Shit! Tom was gone. How had he gotten out of the collar though? Harry had noticed that there was no collar around Toms throat when the man had been on the ICU ward of the hospital, but had thought it was simply spelled invisible. So how had he gotten the collar off? Then Harry remembered a conversation they have had ages ago, when Tom had given up trying to find his freedom because it had seemed impossible. Tom had said that the only way he would be rid of the collar would be his death. And now he had died and then been resuscitated and Harry had left him alone. Tom had to be freaking out. And he was all alone. He asked the first nurse that crossed his path about what time Tom had left.

“Mr. Riddle hasn't left.”, the very confused nurse answered. He showed him the room where Tom was supposed to be, than was asked to check the garden, while Nurse Peter searched the station. When Harry came back from the garden, Nurse Peter had already alerted the hospital security and Harry was asked to give a description of Tom. At the end of the afternoon, it became clear that no one had seen Tom since supper. So Tom was missing for real. He wasn't just hiding somewhere in the hospital trying to come to terms with having died and being free.

When they had wanted to call the police for help, Harry had shown his identification that would show him as a special detective for the police and said, that he would take care of it. No need to tickle sleeping dragons as they said in the Wizarding World. He took the rest of Toms possessions – the remnants of the clothes and the collar – with him.

Perhaps Tom had freaked out and then found his way home. But when he arrived at Grimmauld Place No. 12, Tom wasn't there. Harry cursed his bad luck. All his tracing charms were on the disc attached at the collar because neither of them had thought it possible that collar could be removed from Tom, so they were useless.

He first alerted Hermione, because he didn't want to start a man hunt. Also Tom was still injured, at the very least the man still had bruises and a broken arm. There was a loose stone in the façade of the house that Tom had noticed and stashed some of his gardening equipment behind it so he didn't have to go in and out of the house when working on the front side garden of the house; and thus bother Harry about the wards. Harry lifted the stone, put the bruise salve, a general pain potion and bone mender in the hole and put the stone back just before Hermione arrived through the floo. Maybe Tom would come here and take the medicine. If healed, Tom stood a far better chance out there, than injured.

Hermione cursed colourfully when she heard Tom had fled from the hospital. The fact that he was able to use wandless magic as well as wanded magic allowed him very much agency. After checking the ten most obvious places, where Tom could have gone, it became clear that Tom had probably used magic to stay hidden. As Harry had no idea where Tom could have gone, the next morning Harry gave in and contacted Kingsley, even though it felt like a betrayal. Kingsley had made some screwed up decisions where Tom was concerned and so Harry couldn't trust the man completely.

“But Kingsley, Tom died. Lady Magics edict was until he died.” Harry tried to argue the Minister out of starting a man hunt.

“Harry please see some sense: Tom Riddle is and was Voldemort. As the Minister I can't just let a former Dark Lord go free, changed man or not. He killed so many people, caused so much pain and trouble for the whole Wizarding World. That kind of potential is too dangerous unchecked and unreigned.”

“He has changed. Voldemort wouldn't risk his life for anyone and a week ago, Tom saved a little boy – a muggle boy at that - that ran into the street. Tom died, Minister. Askaban or slavery is a cruel choice to make under these conditions.”

“He is a war criminal, Harry. Just because you're too blind to see it... doesn't mean nobody sees it.”

In the end Kingsley had left Grimmauld Place and Harry had stayed fuming because Kingsley wouldn't see reason and wait to see if Tom had any aspirations to get back to his old ways. In the end, he went to the duelling room and conjured up some things to smash and destroy. If the Ministry was only prepared to offer life in prison or life as a slave to Tom Riddle, maybe Harry could offer a third option; giving him a new identity, so Tom could leave the country and settle down else where. He was legally allowed to make papers for witnesses and victims of crimes. It was a crime in his opinion, what the Minister had planed. At least Kingsley had agreed to allow Tom until Monday morning to return to Harry before starting the dreaded man hunt.

That night he felt the wards react to Tom and when he checked the loose stone the next morning the potions and the salve were gone. Tom was no where to be seen. Harry felt relieved and was glad to know that Tom was on the mend. But he also was a bit disappointed that Tom didn't feel safe enough to come inside and talk to him.

Three days later Harry received a tip as to the whereabouts of his wayward companion. When he appareared into the side alley mentioned, he found Tom fighting against two Aurors and winning. His power was as great as Harrys and he was as fast with his casting as ever. Almost thirteen years spend as Harrys slave hadn't dulled his senses and reflexes as they had regularly duelled. It was a spectacular sight but Harry found himself getting angry. Tom had left him without saying good bye or really telling him where he went. He didn't begrudge his ex-slave his freedom and would have gladly hosted the man until he found his own feet or even forever if the man wished that.

Instead Tom had sneaked away and left without saying good bye and that had hurt. Still Harry was glad that Tom was able to hold his own against two Auror and hadn't cast any Unforgivables. When he finally downed the two Aurors he did so with stunners and spells that tied them up. He then seemed to notice Harry standing behind him, tensing his whole body. Harry had his wand in hand, but not yet at ready.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Harry bringing his wand at ready and saying: “Kitten, let's duel.”

The duel was an angry, fast paced, dirty and brutal fight that let Harry work through his anger that Tom had just left him and from the looks of it, Tom too had some dark emotions to work through. They didn't spare each other and Harry knew they couldn't keep this up for very long. When it became apparent that they had worked through their emotions and the frustration, anger and fear were calmed by battle fatique, Harry called a stop the duel. Conditioned as Tom was, he immediately stopped, dropped to his knees and gave up his wand, before thinking about it.

“That was an unfair move, Master. Harry.”, Tom complained and corrected himself. Harry didn't mind that much. While he still loved to hear the title from Toms mouth, right now it wasn't true. Tom was free. He made no attempt to grab his wand from Harrys hand.

“I know, Tom. But we need to talk. We don't have much time.”, Harry replied. “Lets go eat lunch to discuss things, my treat.” Tom let himself be apparated into another side alley, much to Harrys surprise. It was good to know that Tom still trusted him that far. In truth, Harry could have taken the opportunity presented and brought them into the Ministry. As a Head of a Department he was keyed into the wards that protected the Ministry. But Toms trust was worth more.

“Heal yourself.” Harry said before handing back Toms wand. A few quick healing charms and their outward injuries disappeared. Then they entered their usual Cafe and ordered lunch. When the food had arrived, Harry cast a sound barrier that would let him talk in private.

Harry explained that the Minister would give Tom only two options upon capture – it was only a time until that happened, they both knew that – a life sentence in Askaban or going back to being his masters slave.

“You don't agree, … Harry?”, Tom asked curiously, having seen his frown.

“You know, I don't. I hate that Kingsley wouldn't leave us...you alone. You died, Tom. Lady Magics edict was until you died. The collar wouldn't have come off otherwise. That's why I have something for you.”

He reached into his pocket, ignoring the way Tom tensed, and pulled a scroll of parchment. “Papers for a new identity. That way you could start a new life in an other country.” He slid them over to Tom, who stared at him with big eyes and an unbelieving expression. He put a sack of galleons next to the papers. Then he wordlessly set the collar next to the papers. Tom stared at him.

“I've modified the breaking condition.”, he commented when Tom said nothing.

“How?”

“I'm capable of research and as the master I was able to set other conditions, now that it's not worn.” Harry replied.

“No, Master...”, he started, then corrected himself. “Harry. I mean, what is the new condition?”

“We both have to want to break it and speak the charm simultaneous that would break it.”

After that they ate in silence, Harry having taken down the sound barrier. There wasn't much to discuss anymore and Tom was deep in thought already. When Harry paid and stood up, Tom looked up at him with a thoughtful expression that showed his dilemma.

“It's your decision.” Harry said and left for home. Regardless of how much it would hurt to lose Tom, he couldn't and wouldn't keep him if he wanted out. His morals were too strong for that.

\----

Later that evening, the front door to Grimmauld Place, their home opened as Tom entered. He found Harry in the living room in his usual chair by the fire. Tom took a deep breath and then kneeled in front of Harry, holding out the collar.

“So you've decided then.”

Tom nodded. Harry took the collar out of his hands and put it gently around Toms throat, his warm hands brushing Toms skin.

“Why, Tom? Why sneak away?”, Harry, Master wanted to know and Tom knew he owed the other man the truth. He looked up in green eyes full of emotion.

“It just was too much. The accident, dying, being free. You were gone, when I discovered it. I needed time to sort through all that. There were a lot of irrational fears, Master. I feared that you had made no mention of it, because...” He stopped, suddenly his words refused to come out. He couldn't hurt his Master like that, just because he had some silly irrational fears. Harry had never shown that he didn't want him except that first time in the Ministers office when he had been given to Harry.

“Because I didn't want you around any more?” Harry filled the rest in and he nodded silently, then looked away in shame.

“Oh Tom. I always want you. You belong to me, you're mine.” The possession, the want in Harrys voice was clear. “And yet, you gave me paper to start a new life.” Tom replied, suddenly unsure.

“I wanted you to have real options. I want you here, but only if _you_ want to be here too. You know that.” Harry replied and kissed Toms forehead. Tom took a breath, put his hands to the collar and closed the small latch with his finger, looking Harry in the eye. Pleading without words.

“You're absolutely sure, Tom?”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry had been willing to let him go, going so far as to give him new papers, so he could start a new life somewhere else, even though he had been hurt and angry at him. Tom was sure, that if the Minister knew about that, he wouldn't be too happy with his master. With that stunt Harry had pulled, he might have risked his career to defend and help him. Harry had again shown that Tom could trust him. If Tom really wanted to leave, Harry would let him go, he knew. But Harry would also make sure, he wouldn't just quit in a huff. Tom trusted him to know the difference and make the right decision, should the unlikely situation ever come to pass. For now, there were still things they would need to discuss, like Harrys reason for not mentioning that the collar was gone and his punishment for sneaking away and hurting his master thus.

But for now, he was home again, safe and with his master. Home, with that one person that saw through him, understood him completely and still loved him, despite his flaws. He felt no need, no drive to leave.

Tom felt the collar come alive around his throat, when Harry sealed it with his wand. He knew he had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> I had fun playing with Dragons version of Harry and Tom. Thank you for letting me steal them for some time. It was great. When I wrote this, Dragons story was uploaded until chapter 10, so I'm pretty amazed it took a similar direction...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. I also "secretly" hope it motivates Dragon to continue writing on their story


End file.
